Businesses often develop schemes and gimmicks for retaining customers and for attracting new customers. With the advent of large corporations, the focus of customer retention has generally shifted from customer engagement to other qualifiers, such as customer service, product quality, pricing, etc. Many companies attempt to match or beat their competitor's qualifiers for customer retention. As a result, customer loyalties stray, and companies resort to all kinds of customer retention programs including, but not limited to special offers, discounts, event oriented communication programs, points and rewards programs, after sales customer support, or the like.